Wireless communications is a communication mode in which information exchange is performed using a feature that an electromagnetic wave signal can be transmitted in free space. Wireless communications is a communication environment that includes multiple types of networks such as a wireless local area network, a satellite communications system, a mobile communications system, digital broadcast, and a fixed access system. However, network architectures, transmission speeds, transmission instructions, transmission modes, and service quality policies of different networks are different. With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, human-centered communications services gain more appreciation and trust from users.
At present, a general terminal cannot implement concurrency of a data service and a voice call service. For example, in a Mobile circuit switched fallback (CSFB) manner, when a terminal performs a voice call, the terminal falls back to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). However, the GSM cannot support concurrency of the data service and the voice call service. The data service is in a disconnected state when the terminal performs the voice call. In this case, if a user needs to download a file, the user needs to disconnect the voice call and reconnect the data service of the terminal. This greatly decreases efficiency of handling a transaction by the terminal.